¿Conoces la leyenda del hilo rojo?
by Danna-O
Summary: "Kisumi amaba a Makoto. ¿Por qué? No importaba cuál deporte jugara, el tierno chico de ojos verdes siempre le acompañaba y no solamente se trata de eso, sino que también -puede que sea idea suya- pero en cada juego sentía un lazo que iba creciendo entre ellos. Casi tan fuerte como el que Makoto tenía con Haruka." -KisuMako-


**_Amore's! No molestaré mucho, sólo quiero saludar jaja, léanme abajo si quieren :3_**

**_La cursiva es flashback._**

* * *

><p><em>"Hola, mi nombre es Kisumi Shigino." Se presentó ante el resto de la clase."Espero nos llevemos..." Sus ojos de color violeta, que por un momento se fijaba en gente al azar, quedaron fijos en una sola persona."Bien..." Completó; se sentía perdido, torpe y repentinamente tímido.<em>

_"Puedes sentarte en ese puesto mientras tanto." Le indicó la profesora el lugar vacío a un lado de la ventana."Supongo que cuando vuelva ese muchacho a clases te volveremos a ubicar en otro asiento ¿está bien?" Kisumi asintió con la cabeza._

_Luego de sentarse y acomodar sus cosas, levantó su vista a la pizarra donde la mujer ahora explicaba un ejercicio de matemáticas._

_"Me llamo Makoto Tachibana, bienvenido." Saludó el chico de la fila de al lado. Kisumi tuvo la oportunidad de ver más de cerca lo que le había llamado la atención estando de pie adelante; al parecer Makoto era de su misma altura, de cabello castaño y ojos de un hermoso color verde._

_"Gracias." Kisumi sonrió y Makoto correspondió el gesto._

_Vaya, qué sonrisa..._

_"¿Tiene el cabello rosado?" Escuchó que murmuraban unos puestos más adelante."¿Qué color es?"_

_"Seguro no es natural." El chico de ojos violeta fingió indiferencia._

_Miró a Makoto quien también fue testigo de lo que comentaron, deseando que no hubiese notado su cambio emocional."No me parece que sea rosado." Dijo, pensando en toda la gama de colores que existían."Es como... rosa pálido."_

_"¿Rosa pálido?" A Kisumi le causó gracia el nombre que le habían inventado a su color de pelo._

_"Ahora hagan los ejercicios de la página treinta, si quieren pueden apoyarse con algún compañero." _

_"¿Te importaría si compartes libro conmigo?" Pidió._

_"Ah, sí, no te preocupes." El castaño levantó su banca para juntarla a la suya."Normalmente hago las tareas con mi amigo pero él está enfermo..." Le explicó Makoto."También estoy solo."_

_"¿Es el chico que se sienta aquí?" Kisumi vio que el más alto -por centímetros- asentía mientras traspasaba los ejercicios a su cuaderno."¿Cómo se llama?"_

_"Haruka Nanase." Tarareó Makoto."Le gusta mucho nadar, y en este tiempo no es recomendable el uso de piscinas y... bueno, terminó por enfermarse." Añadió. El de cabello color rosa pálido se sorprendió al oír el tono de voz que utilizó para referirse a su amigo, quizás era muy especial para él. A pesar de estar concentrado en resolver los problemas matemáticos, Makoto esbozó una cálida sonrisa que no se podía igualar a la que le regaló una vez le dijo su nombre._

_Era más hermosa._

_"¡Tachibana-kun!" Exclamó Kisumi, tal vez un poco entusiasta ya que el aludido brincó de su asiento."¡Quiero ser tu amigo!" Le dijo y el castaño sonrió._

* * *

><p><em>A Kisumi le gustan los martes; día de deportes en educación física. Y era el único día de la semana que podía compartir con Makoto, sin Haruka ya que éste sólo participaba en las clases cuando implicaba una evaluación. <em>

_Kisumi amaba a Makoto. ¿Por qué? No importaba cuál deporte jugara, el tierno chico de ojos verdes siempre le acompañaba y no solamente se trata de eso, sino que también -puede que sea idea suya- pero en cada juego sentía un lazo que iba creciendo entre ellos._

_Casi tan fuerte como el que Makoto tenía con Haruka._

_"Hasta mañana Makoto." Se despedía animosamente al final del martes escolar."Haru." Agregó Kisumi sin obtener respuesta de parte del pelinegro, quien desde un principio se comportó arisco ante su presencia._

_"Nos vemos~" _

_"Vamos a casa." Dijo Haruka, relajándose una vez a solas con el castaño._

_Comenzó a morder su labio con fuerza, conteniendo las palabras que deseaba gritar; gritarle a Haruka y llevarse a Makoto lejos. Se mantuvo en el lugar por unos minutos, viendo a los dos chicos alejarse a paso lento y ajenos a su persona. _

_Como si la mejor parte del día fuese cuando quedan a solas..._

* * *

><p><em>'El día sin específico'.<em>

_Podía ser una vez al año, cada ciertos meses, semanas seguidas o un sólo día. _

_"Me pregunto cómo estará Haru..." Musitó el castaño guardando las cosas en su bolso._

_"¿Qué cosa?" Le preguntó Kisumi cortés, aunque no le agradara el rumbo que iba tomando la conversación._

_"Se quedó a dormir en mi casa anoche y no se sentía muy bien en la mañana."_

_El chico de ojos violeta sonrió."Y al parecer, tú estás bastante distraído." Comentó, logrando que Makoto posara su mirada en él, confundido."Olvidaste tu almuerzo ¿no es así?"_

_"¡¿Ya es hora del almuerzo?!" Se alarmó."Oh, no..." Makoto golpeó suavemente su cabeza._

_"No te preocupes..." Kisumi estaba por ofrecer la idea de compartir su comida... hasta que milagrosamente..._

_"¿Nanase?" Cuestionó un chico del salón, cercano a la entrada una vez que deslizaron la puerta y Haruka se dejó ver._

_"Haru..." _

_Kisumi se removió; sentándose correctamente en la silla y distanciándose del de ojos verde, levemente intimidado ante la expresión y aura maligna que irradiaba el mejor amigo de Makoto._

_Haruka enseño el bento que traía en una bolsa."Olvidaste tu almuerzo." Dijo, jadeante._

_"¡¿Nanase-kun?!" Exclamó un inspector de la escuela al notar la ropa que traía puesta el aludido que no correspondía al uniforme de la escuela._

_"Sólo vine a dejar algo." Respondió Haruka con simpleza. El inspector guardó silencio, meditando unos minutos su decisión hasta que finalmente le concedió quedarse un rato; después de todo Haruka Nanase no era un alumno conflictivo."Tu madre tuvo que salir a una entrevista antes del mediodía..." Le dijo una vez el hombre se marchó, Kisumi mostraba falso interés en el paisaje de la ventana y Makoto le miraba en silencio, expectante."Yo te hice la comida." Agregó Haruka apenas en un susurro._

_"¡Ah!" El castaño recibió el bento de parte de su amigo y lo admiró. Kisumi, quien se mantenía 'distante', no se resistió a fijarse en el rostro de Makoto."Muchas gracias, Haru~" Una cálida sonrisa adornó sus labios._

_Haruka escuchó una risita proveniente del otro chico y rápidamente su sonrojo desapareció._

_"¿Qué tal?" Saludó Kisumi, rompiendo ese incómodo silencio. El pelinegro asintió._

_"Adiós." Dijo Haruka._

_"Ugh..." El chico de cabellos rosado centró su atención en Makoto de nuevo quien claramente lucía decepcionado. _

_Y ahí estaba él; de testigo del amor que crecía entre Haruka y Makoto_

_"¿Siempre será de esta manera?" Pensó._

* * *

><p><em>"Me da miedo el mar." Le confesó una vez a salvo en la arena. <em>

_Makoto temblaba de pies a cabeza, aun cuando su cuerpo estaba envuelto en toallas, refugiándolo del frió."¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes...?" Preguntó Kisumi arrepentido."Lo siento..."_

_"No, no, debí decírtelo antes." Suspiró el castaño. _

_"Ten." El chico de ojos violeta le ofreció su polera limpia. Había un buen clima y él podría andar con el bañador durante el resto de la tarde._

_"Gracias..." Makoto sintió sus mejillas arder. Una vez puesta la prenda, el aroma de Kisumi se hizo notar fuertemente. _

_"¿Ah, entraste en calor?" _

_"S-Sí." _

_No lo notó._

* * *

><p><em>"Al parecer arreglaron la calefacción de la piscina, Haru." Le habló el chico de ojos verdes a la hora del almuerzo."¿Quieres ir?" Haruka asintió en silencio mientras comía de su bento. Kisumi frunció el ceño siendo testigo del poco interés que demostraba el pelinegro hacia Makoto."¿Y tú, Kisumi?"<em>

_"¿Ah?" Preguntó volviendo a la realidad. _

_"¿Nos acompañarás?" _

_"Lo siento Makoto, pero tengo entrenamiento de basquetbol." Se excusó Kisumi apenado. Sintió la mirada de Haruka posada en su persona, mirándole de reojo hasta que dio su respuesta al castaño. _

_"Basquetbol." Meditó Makoto."Parece divertido."_

_"¡Oh, sí que lo es!" Exclamó con entusiasmo, al arrebatarle una vez más la atención al otro muchacho de ojos azules. "Quizás algún día... puedas acompañarme a la práctica del equipo." Sugirió Kisumi avergonzado._

_"Makoto come tu comida o se enfriará." Fue el único comentario que hizo Haruka._

_Kisumi miró el bento del castaño."¿Otra vez caballa?"_

_El pelinegro resopló."Lo preparé yo."_

_"Yo también cocino, ¿quieres probar?" Le ofreció Kisumi gentilmente al delfín quien examinó el trozo de comida en los palillos con desconfianza._

_"Shigino-kun, el profesor quiere conversar contigo." Anunciaron de la puerta del salón._

_El chico de cabellos rosa palo se puso de pie."Ya vengo~" Dijo y se marchó._

_"¿Y qué tal?" Le preguntó Makoto a Haruka, esperanzado._

_"Kisumi Shigino..." Murmuró entrecerrando sus ojos un poco, sintiéndose como un padre dándole el visto bueno a su hija._

* * *

><p>"¿Kisumi Shigino?" El aludido desvió la atención de su pequeño hermano a la persona que llamó por su nombre.<p>

Cabello castaño, unos risueños ojos de color verde..."¿Makoto?"

No era una pregunta, Kisumi sabía que era él.

"¡Cuánto tiempo!"

_Sí..._

Estaban sentados en un parque cuando atardecía, Hayato jugaba con los demás niños mientras su hermano mayor conversaba con el entrenador Tachibana. Durante el tiempo como asistente, Makoto decidió trabajar en ello un tiempo más, hasta que el momento de irse a Tokio llegara al menos.

Su hermano y el entrenador Tachibana comenzaron a verse con frecuencia...

"¿Y Haru?" Preguntó Kisumi. Es cierto que en secundaria declaró al pelinegro como su 'rival' pero eso, a su edad actual era una tontería. Makoto y Haruka eran la clase de amigos inseparables; si quería ganarse al castaño, debía en parte, conquistar al delfín también y eso lo tenía más que claro. Incluso le extrañaba que no estuvieran trabajando juntos como asistentes.

En el fondo Haruka era muy sobre protector.

"Ah... está con Rin." Dijo el de ojos verdes.

"Cierto, cierto... Regresó de Australia." Comentó escuchando a Makoto suspirar pesadamente."¿Qué...?" Kisumi se acercó un poco al rostro del castaño, preocupado.

"No... no es nada."

El de ojos violeta no se apartó."Dime."

"Con Haru... creo que ya no dependemos tanto del otro."

"¿Depender?" Repitió Kisumi confundido.

Sonrió amargamente.

_Esa... esa no es la palabra._

* * *

><p>Con el tiempo se enteró de la relación de Haruka y Rin. Lo que más le extrañaba, era que Makoto no le haya mencionado aquello antes; ninguna vez durante meses.<p>

¿Estaría sufriendo? Aunque Makoto lo dijera o pensara de esa manera; ellos no dependían del otro... simplemente se estaban enamorando.

Un amor que no dio frutos.

"Makoto..." Susurró Kisumi, el aludido le daba la espalda. Su pecho comenzó a doler. ¿Estaría Makoto sufriendo a_hora?_ Pensar que el amable chico de ojos verdes vivía la misma situación suya, _como en la secundaria..._"¿Tu...? ¿Amas a Haruka?" Su voz tembló; _no quería saber la respuesta._

"N-No."

_No me mientas. _

"Es la verdad."

"¡No me mientas!" Kisumi se desesperó.

"¡Yo no...!" Makoto iba a contestar; iba a gritarle pero antes de aquello, el chico de ojos violeta se apresuró en correr hacia él."¡Kisumi, yo...!" El castaño guardó silencio cuando unos brazos rodearon su cuerpo. A los minutos correspondió al gesto."Tienes el mismo aroma..." Comentó Makoto más tranquilo.

"¿Qué aroma?"

"El tuyo." Murmuró el otro chico."Sigue igual."

"Makoto, ¿podrías olvidar todo esto...?" _No quería saber la respuesta._

"Me gustas." Dijo.

_La leyenda tiene sus excepciones._

* * *

><p><strong>Qué cursi salió -vomita arco iris- no me gusta mucho pero supongo que hay que saber escribir de todo jaja, no siempre lo "yaoi" es sexo descontrolado ¿o si? cofcof <strong>

**Tengo pensado otro KisuMako más! **

**Menos drama!**

**Más porno!**

**Yay! (?)**

**Dejo de hablar tonterías jaja :c**

**Nos vemos!**


End file.
